Megaman Star Force Warriors
by Pokota
Summary: Cepheus, King of FM and Brother of Geo Stelar, decides to host a tournament - and all the Wave Changers of Earth are invited. At the same time, the AMians that were eaten by Andromeda start to appear on Earth. Coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

Three months have passed without incident.

The lost continent of Mu has returned to the dust of the past, where it can lay forgotten.

King Cepheus is rebuilding Planet AM with the help of the Three Sages and the other scattered AMians.

Echo Ridge is quiet this night. Vista Point, however...

***POP***

Bud Bison popped open another can of soda. The kids of Echo Ridge - Geo Stelar, Bud Bison, Zack Temple, and Luna Platz (and honorary member Sonia Strumm) were celebrating Sonia's new record deal. Which is to say, Bud and Sonia were having an eating contest, Zack was rambling on about Sonia's latest single, "Happy", Luna was trying to figure out how to date Megaman without dating Geo, and Geo was staring up into space.

As usual.

Omega-xis (more commonly known as Mega) was floating around chatting with Lyra. Normal humans couldn't see these last two party-goers, as they were Electromagnetic, or EM, beings. Technically, they were aliens as well, but only a small number of people - most of whom were presently at Vista Point - even knew that they existed.

This was perfectly fine with them.

Mega was an EM Being from the planet AM, and had arrived on Earth five months ago. It hadn't been his intention to save the Earth from menaces like Andromeda or Le Mu, but he had come to like living on Earth with the other inhabitants.

Even if they were a little... strange... at times.

Geo flipped on his Visualizer and looked at the two EM beings. The Visualizer had been the last gift Geo had recieved from his father, and - due to how Mega and Geo met - it allowed him to see the wave world properly. Geo smiled at the two aliens, then turned his gaze back up to the sky.

A shooting star shot past. Then another. A third followed shortly after. Everyone looked up at the meteors.

"To think, my life changed completely around on a night like this one." Geo said, breaking the silence. "I used to be a complete shut-in. I wasn't going to school, I barely talked to anyone, and the only time I went outside was to look up at the stars, hoping that my dad would come home again."

He sniffed, and continued. "Then, something funny happened to me, in this very park. I had just gotten this visualizer from Aaron Boreal, and was making my usual wish on the shooting stars, when one of the shooting stars hit me and knocked me onto a new life."

Mega smiled at that; he'd been the shooting star that night. Geo went on with his reminiscing. "It's thanks to all of you that I'm here tonight. No, let me try that again. It's thanks to all of you that we're all here tonight, able to enjoy life. All of us were loners at one point, worried about not having any real friends. But, because we all shared a common bond, the EM beings of Cepheus and Mu, we were able to become Brothers."

He looked up again. "I know what my wish is now. I wish for the seven of us to always remain friends. Even if we should have to travel great distances away from each other. Even if some of us were to die and others were to live on. Even if we had to fight each other in order to save everyone we care about. I wish for our friendship to last as long as the stars themselves."

There was a scattering of applause. Everyone started to party some more, and Geo was starting to unwind and really enjoy being around her, when he noticed that Mega and Lyra were both looking in the direction of Echo Ridge.

Geo looked that way, and saw some EM beings floating around. They didn't look like any of Cepheus' old minions, nor did they look like the EM beings that Le Mu had created. They were something else.

Lyra worked her way over to Sonia, and she nodded at Geo. Luna frowned.

"I THOUGHT we were supposed to be relaxing!" she said gruffly. "I thought you two were done with the Superheroing thing, too! Especially YOU, Geo."

Geo smiled wryly. "Think of it this way, Prez: you'll probably be seeing a LOT more of Megaman."

With that thought to entertain her, she merely grunted her acceptance that Harp Note and Megaman were going to be back in action.

* * *

><p>The five EM beings started to drift towards Vista Point, drawn by some inexplicable feeling of fate. As they drew nearer, they saw two humans and two EM beings merging into two Wave Bodies.<p>

The largest, who took the form of a floating shield, smirked. _I told you we'd find a Wave Body around here somewhere, Selune._

The smallest, whose form was that of a crescent moon, gave the EM equivalent of a shrug. _Astra was saying the same thing, Talia. The question is, will we find anyone that we can resonate with?_

An EM being in the form of a hammer nodded. _I'm certain of it. Besides, I can feel traces of FMians all over the place here. If nothing else, Cepheus' goons have been here already._

A sword-shaped being frowned as he turned to the hammer. _Phaes, the rest of us have forgiven Cepheus. Why won't you?_

An eight-pointed star looked at the sword-shaped being. Her face was unreadable. _Phaes has greater wounds from the actions of Cepheus than the rest of us do, Endym. Selune, you and Talia will be our ambassadors to those two. Phaes, you should search for the one who created the devices called 'Star Carriers'. Endym, you will need to find the person you resonate with as well; I am sorry that I cannot help you find him._

_Or her._ The sword pointed out.

_Or her._ Agreed the star. _I only know that I myself seek a 'Snow Bunny'. Do not cause problems, do not create Wave Bodies without permission. If you find a stray FMian, do not engage._

_Astra,_ Selune moaned, _didn't we agree that I give the orders?_

Astra bit her lip. _Selune, do you disagree with the orders I have given?_

_Well, no, but..._

_Then what's the problem?_

Before Selune could respond, however, Megaman and Harp Note had already approached them.

"Welcome to Earth." Megaman began. "Do you come in peace or in anger?"

The five EM beings looked at the blue Wave Body, then started laughing.

_Omega-Xis, is that you in there?_ asked the hammer. Megaman's hand growled. _I thought so; you always had a fondness for the blue-and-green color scheme._

Geo looked from the hammer to Mega. "Do you know them, Mega?"

"Only the hammer, Phaes of PM." Geo pointed Mega at the hammer. "Why have you come to Earth? Come to make a new Andromeda?"

Phaes frowned at that. _I had no idea that Cepheus was going to turn that device on our home planet, Mega. Do NOT think for a moment I wanted my own family destroyed when he gave it a 'test run'._

"Planet PM?" Harp Note asked. Megaman shrugged.

Selune gave a sort-of smile; the kind of smile you'd see on someone who was remembering a cat that they had loved and lost. _It was our home. It was destroyed when we first started creating Andromeda; we were attacked by some creature that called itself Drachiar._

Geo frowned. "You created Andromeda?"

Phaes scowled. _Yes. We had run into a problem some years prior to starting the Andromeda project - EM beings never truly die because they are made of information, which cannot be destroyed. We can be disrupted, yes, but eventually we will reform the same as we were before our disruption. That is, unless we are assimilated into another EM being._

Endym continued._ Naturally, this posed a problem when there were EM beings that would cause too much trouble if left to their own devices. So, the solution was that Andromeda would 'eat' the EM being and assimilate the information into itself. That way, the EM being could not be reformed unless Andromeda were to be destroyed._

Geo frowned, and Mega knew what he was thinking about. "So, when I destroyed Andromeda, I allowed the assimilated EM beings to reform?"

The five PMians were astonished. _You... destroyed Andromeda?_

"I've been told that it was supposed to be impossible, but the kid did it (with my help)." Mega said, a little too proudly.

Phaes began to smile, a very wide, and very predatory, smile. _Boy, if you really did destroy Andromeda, then Cepheus is going to finally be justified in his paranoia. I can only imagine how many AMians would be more than a little upset at what he did._

Talia cut in before Phaes could begin on just how he wanted to see Cepheus suffer. _When Drachiar destroyed PM, he also destroyed our prototype Andromeda, which had only assimilated two EM beings by that point - an FMian named Scorpio, and a Wave Body that called itself Serenade. Both reformed some months later, where Andromeda had been at the time of the attack._

As if to drive the point home, thousands of meteors started to streak across the sky. Thousands of meteors, all originating from the same point in Earth-space.

All from the ruins of the space station in which Kelvin Stelar had last been seen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_And so I begin this story, Megaman Star Force Warriors. If you're wondering where it fits in with the official timeline, this is after Megaman Tribe Force and is replacing Megaman Noise Force. That's SF2 and 3, respectively. I've never played Noise Force, and since my DS is currently out of commission, it's unlikely that I'll ever be able to officially play it. Besides, from what I've seen of it it's more like Battle Network than Star Force. I still need to figure out who Astra and Endym will wave change with._


	2. Chapter 2

"...and with the sudden upsurge in Virus Activity, is it really any wonder that we're seeing much more of Megaman and his girlfriend, Harp Note?"

Luna shut the TV off in a huff. She wasn't sure if she was jealous of Sonia for being able to spend so much time with Geo, if it was because the newscasters kept referring to Harp Note as Megaman's girlfriend, or if it was simply out of a feeling of uselessness. Not that she'd ever admit to being jealous or anything, but it was pretty obvious. Geo and Sonia could both become Wave Bodies at will, and they didn't go mad with power when they did.

She thought back to when she'd first seen Megaman. Those were when times were simple, back before she knew about aliens or wave bodies. It had been that night that Bud had gotten himself posessed by Taurus and become Taurus Fire. Geo had saved their lives so many times that year, and she was powerless to help him if he ever got in trouble...

She blinked in surprise. When did she start thinking of Megaman as Geo instead of as Megaman? Those soft eyes, that quiet laugh... she shook herself awake. What was she doing, thinking about him like that? She didn't like him, she liked Megaman!

She got up to get a glass of water, and froze when she entered the kitchenette. She thought she was seeing things - normal people couldn't see EM bodies at all unless they were in the visible band, and besides, didn't Ophiuca get deleted? Yet there she was, floating there large as life. Luna thought she looked... lonely?

She called Geo on her star carrier. "Geo, I think Ophiuca's in my house. Can you come and-"

_Don't!_

Luna froze. Was she hearing things? Her star carrier buzzed as an email came in reply to her call.

"Why are you here?"

_I was bored and lonely._

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused me? You nearly killed my parents, you almost killed Geo more times than I care to count, and you didn't even bother to try and be helpful when the Murians were trying to kill everyone!"

_I want to apologize and start over again. Besides, I can help you be with that boy you like._

Luna blushed a little, and before she could respond, the door burst open. "Luna! Are you alright? Where's Ophiuca?"

"How do you plan on being helpful dressed like that? What if Ophiuca had been possessing me again? Idiot!"

Geo ignored this, slipped on his visualizer, and turned to Ophiuca. "You're not going to cause trouble this time, are you?"

_Not this time, Megaman! I've changed my ways, I swear!_

"How did you know I was Megaman?"

_Because Omega-xis is right behind you. Hello, Mega_. Mega just growled in response._ I can see I'm not really welcome here, not that I'd blame you. Still, this girl wanted a way to help out the boy she likes, so I was drawn to her._

Geo looked at Luna, who blushed a little. "There's a boy that you like, Prez? I thought you wanted Megaman!" He said, with just a little teasing in his voice.

"Why should I tell you what boys I like?" Luna said, now blushing quite clearly.

_But earlier, you were wishing that-_

"Get in the Star Carrier and stay quiet, or I'll turn you over to Harp Note!" Luna said quickly. She turned to Geo. "I'll handle her myself." She found that she couldn't look Geo in the eye. "If I go crazy and start hurting people..."

To her surprise, Geo hugged her tightly. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to save you if that happens."

* * *

><p>Harp Note sighed. Geo had gone off to check up on Luna, while she was stuck here babysitting Taurus Fire. He was currently trying to light a charcoal grill.<p>

"Bud, are you in there? Can you hear me?"

"Oh hey Sonia! Taurus said he wanted to try doing things the way Mega and Lyra do them. I'm still me, don't worry."

The reply from Harp Note was as dry as Wazzap Soup. "It looks like you're having fun there, Taurus."

Taurus Fire smiled. "It's definitely different from how Cepheus was making us do it, Lyra."

"Good different?" Sonia asked. Taurus Fire nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good different. I can actually help Geo out now! Wait until I tell Zack about this!"

* * *

><p>Geo was on his way over to Bud's house to check things out there when he got a message from Aaron Boreal.<p>

"Geo, Tom's become Cygnus Wing again - he doesn't seem to be doing anything bad yet, though, I just figured you should know."

Mega looked at the message and groaned. _We're not gonna have to fight all the FMians again, are we?_

"I hope not. That's, what, four of them now? Bud, Tom Dubius, Luna, and Pat."

_Yeah, but Pat never really stopped being Gemini Spark, did he?_ Mega snapped at the air. _I really don't like this, kid._

"Let's check up on Mister Shepar next; if the others are back, then Libra probably is as well."

Sure enough, Mitch Shepar's Star Carrier contained Libra when Geo finally tracked him down.

"Mister Shepar, are you alright?" Geo asked, while Mega and Libra held a conversation of their own.

"Hello Geo; Libra told me you might be coming by."

_Libra, he can hear you?_

_You and Geo are so lucky, Omega-xis. You can keep fighting for what you believe in, and it's a good thing that the two of you are fighting for._

"I wish I'd known you were Megaman before, Geo - it would have made apologizing a lot easier."

Unnoticed by either human or EM body, there was another person listening in on the conversation. Two somebodies, to be honest.

_That's the one that destroyed Andromeda?_

_That he is, Pisces. Through him, we shall get our revenge on Astra and her lackeys._

_Aries, is it really that important to destroy Astra? We have what we need to rebuild PM._ Pisces, the Shark of Ice, wondered.

_That's not the point, Pisces. As long as Astra and her flunkies exist, we are in danger of being betrayed to her. Capricorn, Sagittarius, and Aquarius have made it clear that they will side with her instead of with us._

_I guess you have a good point, Aries. Still, what sort of human would merge with us? If Astra and the rest find humans, we won't stand much of a chance unless we strike first!_

Aries, the Ram of Flame, frowned. _I don't know, Pisces. Scorpio said she'd find us suitable humans, but she's got a history of being a backstabber._

"I'm hurt, Aries. I stopped being a backstabber years ago." Scorpio Venom said, falling out of the Sky Wave.

_Years are meaningless to a PMian, Scorpio. Have you found us hosts?_

Scorpio Venom smiled. "The hosts aren't as close to the Destroyer of Andromeda as we would have liked, but I believe I have found you both hosts that suit you as well as mine suits me."

* * *

><p>Even as Aries, Pisces, and Scorpio were laying their plans into motion, so too were the PMians that Geo had met the other night making plans. Phaes was waiting for Aaron Boreal to be alone long enough to enter his star carrier. Astra had her opportunity to meet with her host at Grizzly Peak, and was currently enjoying her new wave body of Sapphire Astra. Selune would have to take her chance later that night, when Geo was sound asleep - no point taking the risk of being shot at before being able to explain - especially when it became clear to Geo just who the host was.<p>

Nobody knew where Endym had gone to, but everyone knew that his host would turn out to be someone of great physical prowess. This left only Talia. She needed a host that desired the power to protect, and the strongest resonance was with a young boy. Specifically, with Zack Temple.

The boy in question was in a fairly sour mood. Out of the five Echo Ridge Kids, he was the only one that hadn't been able to merge with an EM being. If there was another threat to Earth, how would he be able to help Geo out? He looked out his window and saw a shooting star.

"I wish I could help protect the Earth along with all my friends." He sat there a while, then rolled over and tried to get to sleep. Little did he know that Talia was listening to him, waiting for him to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**_ Welp, that's the second chapter for you! I think it's Endym left for me to decide on a host for in terms of the PMians - Scorpio and the rest of the Zodiac are listed under Zodiac instead of PMians in my notes, and I don't know who any of their hosts are. Just be aware that Kung Foo Kid is not the same Capricorn that Aries named - they're separate EM Beings with separate hosts and separate Wave Bodies._


End file.
